


Summer Returns

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-14
Updated: 2002-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July ends. The sequel to Summer Blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Returns

## Summer Returns

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Whitney woke up and could not help but feel sad. Today was the last day of July and that meant the month of 'being' was over. He looked over at Clark and sighed. He had never seen someone who looked like an angel and actually be one. He laughed to say that Clark was a boy was ludicrous. Clark had more mass that he did. It had been an incredible month. Whitney did not want it to end. The whole month had been movies and the Talon, fucking and kissing. He had never pressed Clark for anything other than the nights stay and Clark was happy to satisfy that request. 

Whitney got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He had the day off but got up early anyway. He grabbed some tea and sat down at the table after picking up his papers. All the headlines blared war, death, disease, and suffering...the perfect compliments for his mood. 

Clark walked down the stairs silently and saw Whitney at the table and noticed the slump in his shoulders. He shook his head and sighed. He knew what day it was but he wanted to spend it happy, not sullen. Truth was Clark did not know what he wanted but he knew he loved Whitney. As close as he and Lex had gotten, it was nothing compared to the wonderful intimacy that he and Whit shared. They had overcome their past and developed a deep friendship and he loved the benefits package. He was a happy teenager and he did owe it to his nights and afternoons with Whit. The problem was his friends were coming back in a few days and then school would start, how was he going to fit Whitney into his schedule then? He walked over and hugged and kissed his boyfriend. Clark acknowledged Whitney as his boyfriend only to himself. He never told Whitney that. He had never told Whitney he loved him and Clark did love him but telling him required explaining the future and that defeated the purpose of the month of being. 

"So, Whit, what are we going to do today?" 

"It is up to you but...I'd really like to talk." 

"No. Talking is for tomorrow, today is for fun. So what do you want to do today?" 

"Lets go to Six Flags." 

**"COOL!"**

* * *

The boys walked in the door and were bone tired, not that Clark was tired but drained from the fun and restraint not to grab or kiss Whitney in public. Whit smiled at Clark and pulled him up the stairs and into their bathroom. Clark had as many clothes in Whit's room as he did in his. 

"Clark, care to join me in the shower?" 

"Oh yeah!" 

The boys were helping clean each other and kissing and having fun. Soon Clark reached out of the shower and found the condom he had laid on the sink. He pushed Whit against the tile and began to tease his asshole with his index finger. He adjusted the shower nozzle to spray on Whit's head and the water would run down his body. He reached again and grabbed some lotion to ease his entry for the both of them. Soon he entered his beautiful friend and they were both moaning. All too soon he felt Whitney tighten and arch his back and soon Clark was filling the reservoir tip. He gathered his breath and rinsed them off again and the headed for the bed. 

"Clark, that was great." 

"But?" 

"Can we talk, please?" 

"Whitney..." 

"Please?" 

"Whit...I don't know what to do okay? Are you happy now? I've avoided the subject because I like spending time with you but school starts soon and..." 

"And?" 

"All my friends will be back." 

"I see." Whitney got out of bed and headed downstairs. Clark watched as he left and cursed himself. He got out of bed and followed. 

"Whitney wait! Please wait." 

"For what Clark? For you to decide that you want me to be around your friends? So you can make up your mind that you want me or that I was just a convenient person this summer and you got laid everyday!" 

"It's not like that!" 

"That is how it looks from here. I told I loved you and I do and you promised, you fucking promised you would not hurt me. You FUCKING LIED!" 

"What do you want from me?" 

"The truth...what the hell has the last month meant to you?" 

Clark sat down and looked at his hands. He could tell that Whitney had also sat down. He finally raised his eyes and saw the hurt, anger, and desperation in Whit's eyes. 

"The summer has meant one surprise after another. It has been full of gifts and happiness." Clark got up and sat down next to Whitney. He placed his hands on top of Whitney's. "I found something I needed more than I knew. I'm sorry but I didn't want the fun to end. If I said the words then everything would change and I didn't want it to. I love you too but I don't know where to go from here." 

Whitney finally looked at Clark and he heard want he needed to hear. He heard what he wanted to hear. He leaned over and kissed Clark. "You think I do? I'm right there with you pal. Maybe we accept that we don't know and try anyway...okay?" 

Clark kissed Whitney again. "Okay." 

* * *

It was the week before school and Lana was at the Talon, so were Lex, Chloe, and Pete. Lex and Lana were reviewing the summer numbers and Chloe and Pete were exchanging summer stories. They all looked up and saw Clark and Whitney walk in together. None of them had seen Clark, despite calling several times and they had only seen Whitney at the store. 

Lex was the first to notice it, but Chloe was quick on the uptake and picked up on it as well. Lana was forever clueless and did not notice but Pete did. They all saw the subtle intimate touches, the ones that linger a moment too long and the gazes that are private conversations. But the clear signal was when Whitney headed to order their drinks and Clark grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. No words, no signals, just a held hand and all of Clark's friends knew that they had missed something over the summer. 

Lex walked over to talk to Clark, "So how did the summer treat you?" 

"Hi Lex. It was full of surprises but very good ones." 

"So you and the quarterback huh?" 

"That obvious?" 

"Na..the holding hands though was a big giveaway." 

"Oh...does that change the way you think of me?" 

"Should it?" 

"No." 

"Then it doesn't. Clark, don't live your life doing what other people expect you to because then it is not your life. I have a feeling this will make a great story some evening. Tell Whitney I said hello and I will see you around Clark. Oh, don't be a stranger." 

Whitney walked back to the table and handed Clark his tea. "So what did Lex want?" 

"To say hi, to the both of us. He figured out that we..." 

"That we are dating?" 

"Yeah, that you are my boyfriend." 

"Okay, so shall we tell the three over there staring holes into us as well." 

"Yeah or they might kill us." 

* * *

Clark walked into his kitchen and saw his parents eating dinner. 

"Hi son, how was your afternoon?" 

"Good. I think you should know that my friends know that Whitney and I are dating." 

"How did they take it?" 

"They took it well Mom. They are happy for us and I feel better not lying." 

"Okay, don't forget to have Whitney continue to come over for dinner even when school starts again, okay?" 

"He wouldn't miss it for the world." 

* * *

Whit and Clark were in bed, the last morning of summer, the school year was about to begin and they wanted to spend every moment together. They made a promise to talk about what they were feeling and that they would see each other when they could. Clark knew that Whit's mother was not returning to Smallville but he knew that he was now part of his family. He would have to try harder to keep it all together. He loved Whitney and would cherish the past summer. He rolled over and kissed his boyfriend and they made love as the dawn broke over the horizon, the last day of freedom, but another day together. 


End file.
